A Bully's Fate
by ZoNe13
Summary: Robert Brady has been expelled from a lot of schools, and he wonders how he got into the mess of going to the bully-infested Bullworth Academy.
1. Chapter 1

As Robert Brady sat in the car with his deficit-enraged mom driving, he wondered what went wrong in his life. He suddenly remembered being expelled from twenty-seven different schools. All of them for the same reasons: tagging, destruction of property, bullying, and worst of all: selling drugs as a gang member inside of school. He was called many things while in school: Doombringer, Lighter, Sprayman, all just names.

As their car reached Bullworth Academy, Robert knew that this day was going to get much worse. The car stopped, and and he was told to get out of the car. Robert got out, closed the door, and his mother drove off. Robert glanced at the gate of the school, and remembered that his brother went to this school. After about two weeks in there, he never came out the same.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Brady?" He heard someone say.

"Yeah, who are you?" He said.

"Come with me, please."

So as he walked inside the school, he had a sour taste in his mouth and a single thought in his mind: get me out of here.

As Robert walked to the principal's office, he was confronted by two people, both of which had on white school shirts.

"Hey, it's a new kid. Hey, new kid, ready to get beat?" One of them said.

Robert sighed and said,"Here we go."

So Robert walked up to the kids and grabbed one of them by the shirt.

"Do you really want to face hell, kid?" Robert said.

"Try it, boy."

So Robert grabbed the kid by his hair, pulled him to a trash can, and threw him in. Then he went over to the other kid. Robert threw a right uppercut, and the kid fell on his ass. Then the kid ran away, never to be seen again.

Robert then got inside the main building, and walked up the stairs to the principal's office. He knocked on the door, and someone let him in.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy, young Brady. I am the principal. Please, have a seat. I'm going to look at your record." The principal said.

Robert took a seat and thought to himself: _Man, this is going to be a long day._

The principal finished looking at his record, and stared into Robert's eyes.

"Okay, here's your record: 35 counts of vandalism, 29 counts of theft and armed robbery, 27 counts of bullying, and worst of all, 270 counts of drug trafficking. How do you explain all this?" The principal said.

"I blame my mom."

"Of course, the old "I blame my mother" gag. Well, it won't work this time, nor any time for that matter.  
In this school you will learn the error of your ways, and you will clean up your act, starting from top to bottom. You will become successful, like every ill and depraved child in this school."

"Okay...can I leave now, sir?"

"You are dismissed. Go to the boys dormitory and get some proper clothes on, please."


	2. Chapter 2

As Robert Brady stepped out into the hallways, he felt a bit of doubt about why he was supposed to be in this rotten school. He had just gotten into a fight earlier today, and he had to get some "proper" clothes from the boy's dorm on the other side of the school. He had a map of the school that he had taken when he was in the principal's office. He had taken the map when the principal's back was turned to him.

"Well, now to get those damn clothes, I guess." he said to himself.

So he followed the map and sure enough, he was there. It was a nice building from the outside, with brick walls and real glass windows. But he wasn't here for the artwork, so he went inside and found three kids staring at him. They're all the same kids from earlier today, he thought to himself.

"Hey new kid. Happy to see us again?" the one in the middle said.

"No. Do you guys want to get your asses handed to you again?" Robert said, obviously bored.

"That's what going to happen to you, freak." the one on the left yelled.

Then a crowd started forming, and Robert found out that these kids were popular kids. He was somewhat interested now that he knew that. The kid on the left of Robert rushed him, and Robert dodged him. Robert then planted a foot on the kid and pushed him with it. The next kid tried to punch Robert in the face, so Robert went low and elbowed the kid in the gut. That kid went down easily. The first kid then got up and tried to sweep Robert's feet, so he jumped and dropkicked the kid in the face. The third kid saw those guys go down, so he tried to run, but the crowd pushed him back. Robert then slowly walked to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him into the nearest trashcan.

The crowd cheered, but all Robert wanted was to go to sleep. He stepped into his room and changed into the school's uniform. It was kind of itchy, but he didn't care anyway. He then went outside for his first class, which was Spanish 3. The reason for that was because they found out that he could speak Spanish very well. But he didn't feel like going, so he just fell on the bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, ZoNe13 here. I know that I never described Robert Brady for you, so I'm gonna do that now. Robert Brady is 16 years old, black, and has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He also has a scar on his right arm from a knife fight with a gang member. He is six feet one inch, which is very tall for his age and muscular talent. He always wears a grey hoodie, and almost never takes it off. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

As soon as Robert Brady woke up the next day, he heard another crowd forming in the hallway. He was wondering if it was because he kicked those popular kids' asses, but then he put it out of his mind. He quickly got up and got his school clothes on, along with a grey jacket, and went into the hallway. He saw a tall black kid fighting (and apparently losing) against a medium sized white kid with short blond hair. He quickly sidestepped the crowd and went outside to go to his first class of the day: Biology. He hated science. Especially sciences that had to do with the human body.

When he got there, the door was open and the teacher was in the hallway waiting for the students to show up.

"Hello young man. May I help you?" The teacher said. He was a tall, and very thin person, with thinning hair and a sweater-vest. He also had highwater pants and some pair of shoes that obviously did not fit his style well. He looked nervous when he saw Robert, mostly because of his size.

"This is my class." Robert said, bored.

"What's your name, son?" the teacher said, getting even more nervous.

"Robert Brady."

He checked his roster and found Robert at the top of the list. "Okay, mister Brady. Welcome in. Can I ask you where the other kids are?" The teacher gave the roster to Robert.

"Well, I know this much. If you value your life, you'll agree with me when I say this: they're fighting in the dorms." Robert said with a death stare.

"Okay...Well, my name is Mr. Webster. I'm the Biology teacher." Mr. Webster was obviously very, very scared of him now.

"Good enough, for a pansy. Let's get this class over with, then."

The rest of the class came in five minutes later and settled into their seats. For the rest of class, Robert sat next to the white kid he saw earlier in the dorms, and a depressingly pretty girl called Mandy. The class went fast and he left as soon as the bell rang. Lunch was next, but Robert wasn't hungry. He instead went back to the dorms and did some exercises to keep himself ready in case of a fight. He slowly counted to three hundred, and after that, the school day was over. Saturday was next, so he went to sleep early.


End file.
